What The Moon Foretells
by TheQuillFox
Summary: You can't choose who you fall in love with. So, what will happen when, what should be prey, falls in love with the predetor. LuffyXHancock, rated just in case. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The thumping music and throbbing lights filled the dance club, much to the delight of a certain patron of the club. The noise and flashing lights allowed Boa Hancock to lose herself and forget that anyone else existed. Lounging on a seat in the back, she had her eyes closed and her thoughts drifted as the cacophony continued around her. Men, falling over themselves and each other, tried in vain to coerce this raven-haired beauty to dance. As it were, their pleas and invitations fell on deaf ears, and the bolder few who tried physical intimidation, only had the floor to kiss.

_They're coming out of the woodwork, tonight. _Hancock thought irritably, finally opening her eyes to find yet another man, slave to her beauty. _These men make me sick. _Giving the newest would-be suitor a curt denial, she waded her way through the thronging crowd on the dance floor and found the entrance.

Outside, she wrapped a red jacket around her and started to walk. She had always been harassed like that, no matter where she went. It was because of her 'curse', as she liked to put it. She was one of the rare types who were born naturally beautiful, as was her mother before her. In her teens, she saw it as a weapon to use against the boys of her school. She would use it to get her way and free gifts from people all the time. More recently, however, she came to realize that it was an immature way to live. She ran her own club now and, although she had gotten the position from a straight woman, she found her beauty to be the deciding factor in most things.

Shaking off the feeling that she was being watched, she started to walk down a side street, a shortcut that she usually took to her apartment. Tilting her head skyward, she saw the moon, about three phases from being full. Hancock loved the full moon, seeing it as the only thing that could surpass her in beauty. Before she could level her gaze again, however, she was suddenly attacked from behind. The force, seemingly coming from a large man, slammed her against a hard brick wall, knocking the wind out of her. Quickly and quietly, her assailant pinned her arms to the wall, and Hancock suddenly realized there was more than one. She tried to turn her head, it being the only thing she could move since the men now held her legs in place, but the first man took care of that by gripping her head with one hand and forcing her to stare at the old, brown brick. She felt other hands groping her body, from neck to calves, and started to scream, hoping someone would hear her. Cursing and a heavy fist against her temple is what met her scream, silencing her through temporary stun. As the pain blossomed inside her head from the blow, she felt the hands start to pull on her black pants and tear her jacket off of her body.

_Sh-shit… _was all that ran through her mind before she finally fell to her knees. She blinked, confused that she was now free, but wasted no time. Forgetting her jacket, she ran as quickly as her legs could carry her. As she fled, Hancock heard the sounds of a fight, presumably between her assailants or, and this she couldn't help but discard immediately, between them and a second party. One who had arrived to keep her from getting raped by those men. Her head still swam with pain, but Hancock did not stop until she reached her apartment building. Swinging the door open (they had a problem with people in the building not locking it) she bolted up to her door, jammed the key into the lock and slammed it open, then closed.

Hancock was drained, both emotionally and physically. Her lithe body slumped to the ground and she could not will it to move beyond the shadow of her door. She didn't want to, the events of the past hour replaying over and over in her mind. What she couldn't understand was, even if they had been fighting amongst each other, why didn't they give chase? She knew she wasn't faster than they were, so there really must have been a second party who heard her 3-second scream.

_I wonder who it was… _Hancock thought as she dragged herself to her couch, it being the closest piece of furniture to her, and lay across it. Time dragged by and images of what she thought could be her savior flew through her mind before sleep finally over took her.

The sight was horrific. There was blood strewn across the street and body parts here and there. It looked like a scene from a slasher flick, save for the lone figure standing amidst the carnage. Wiry muscles ran along his arms and legs, and his chest rose and fell with his breathing. The sign of a decent work-out, to say the least; but nothing compared to what the young man was used to. One of the men on the ground seemed to survive, because he reached forward to grab at the shirtless winner. He propelled himself a few feet up and out of the man's reach, and fell onto his back, cat-like with both feet and hands. With an exclamation of pain, the injured man looked up into the eyes of his assailant.

"W-we were jus' tryin' to have a little fun, man." He wheezed out, coughing afterwards. "P-p-please don't kill me!" The younger man's eyes went from jovial to disgust and, placing his foot atop the injured one's head, stomped down, effectively taking his life. He reached a finger down and dipped it into the blood around his body.

"Not bad." He said aloud, his finger now partially in his mouth. "I might have to call my pack to have a feast here." He grinned, sighing and looking up, his boyish face awash in the light of the moon. The only thing that seemed to mar his features was a single scar under his right eye.

"As for that delicious looking chick from before…" His grin turned feral as he licked his lips hungrily. "I'm the only one who gets to taste _her_."

--To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Next Morning…_

Dressing in a red tank-top, black leather jacket and a long, black skirt, Hancock decided to not let her near ravaging the other night keep her from her work. So, making her way through the streets, she found her property, named "Kuja Klub".

_Empty, of course. _Hancock shook her head. She knew, just as everyone else did, that she was the only one who would arrive to the club early in the morning. Willfully sacrificing one's social life would do that to a person. In truth, she just enjoyed the peace and quiet a completely empty building gave her, and she would be content to stay and run errands throughout the club. Things such as: making sure the bar was full and of varying quality, re-categorizing the records for her DJ, making phone-calls to random celebrities for their input on their experience at her club, and so on and so forth…

Bustling about, she didn't see or hear a person walking into her building, and it wasn't until she had ran by the main bar the fifth time did she finally notice a woman wearing a small vest along with a cow-boy hat and skin tight leather jeans, all in the color purple.

"Miss Robin!" Hancock exclaimed, coming to a halt in front of the oval-eyed woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, come now…" Robin started, rising from her seat atop a stool. "I can't come and see how my old club is?" She gestured around, a small smile alighting her lips. "And from the looks of things, all you need is a break every once and a while!" The other woman chuckled.

"That's one thing I don't need nor want. Not with how much fun I have here, in this place." Hancock gave Robin her own smile, happy to see her benefactor in such an apparently good mood. "And, I know you well enough to know that you need something important if you're here so early."

"You learn so quickly!" Robin replied, clicking her high heels on the floor softly. "Honestly, I wanted to know if you knew anything about the murders that happened close to here." Hancock blinked and shook her head.

"No, not at all. I had no idea anyone was murdered!" She gulped. "How close was it?"

"Oh, the news reports said that they happened on one of the side streets near here. Called Mariejois Road, I believe." She sighed and put a hand on her head. "Since it's so frigging close, I was worried about you." Hancock nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Miss Robin. As you can see, I'm alive and kicking and very not dead!" The other raven-haired beauty laughed, unable to keep it within.

"'Very not dead'??" Hancock suddenly blushed when she realized what she had said. Embarrassing, to say the least, to say something so stupid sounding to a woman she looked up to so fondly. She sighed and Robin reached forward to put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for the laugh, I needed that. Although, I think I should tell you that you shouldn't expect too many people over the next few nights." She informed the club owner, her voice and face setting into a serious tone. "From what I heard, the murders were pretty gruesome, they only found pieces of the men that were there, and people will probably avoid that and adjacent streets like the plague." Hancock nodded; secretly wishing what Robin told her wasn't true. However, she couldn't waste her time with such nonsense, and she decided to continue her errands after Robin left so that any who _did_ arrive would still have as much fun as possible.

"I see. I'll keep that in mind, Miss Robin."

"And when are you ever going to take my advice and just call me Robin?"

"Never, Miss Robin! 3"

And, with that last exchange, the two women bid each other adieu and Robin walked out of the club, waving back to Hancock and closing the doors behind her. Hancock, on the other hand, walked around to her office in the back of the building and started to write up her daily inventory of drinks, records and remaining decorations.

And suddenly, it hit her like a sack of manga. Mariejois Road was the street that she had been accosted on. She wanted it to be a coincidence, but she couldn't fight the ever-growing thought that the murdered man, or men, could have been either the men who tried to rape her or the man who had saved her. And the more she thought about it, the more she didn't want to think about it. It could be her fault that this person was dead; all because he heard her and wanted to do the right thing.

Sighing, Hancock just continued and hoped that the evening would take her mind off of the words of her mentor and friend.

It was just as Robin had foretold; there was barely anyone at the Kuja Klub. The even the music chosen by the DJ was slower and less energetic than you would think to find in a dance club. It did slightly depress Hancock, but she was glad to have any patrons at all. So, in her truest fashion, she went into the throng of people on the dance floor and forgot about her duties as the owner and danced along with her customers. DJ Sandersonia laughed when she saw this and put some more upbeat dance music on the table. _Now_ the club was jumping, and everyone was able to forget the horrible things that had occurred only two streets down.

Now, it happened as she was dancing. Hancock hadn't seen this person walk onto the dance floor, or even enter her club for that reason. But, for whatever reason, this man seemed to gravitate towards her like the moon around the Earth. And when this messy haired young man finally found his place next to Hancock, she finally realized that she was suddenly dancing _with_ someone. He wasn't exactly what you would call a skilled dancer, but he seemed to be happy enough with his level of skill on the floor. The slightly older club owner was a little annoyed that she hadn't been given time to reject him properly, but she had to admit that she was still having a good time with him. His loose leather jacket was open to reveal a toned, but not ripped, torso. His jeans were only ripped in a few places, enough to look good and purposeful, but not raggedy. Nothing else about him seemed to strike her, except the single scar under his left eye.

They continued dancing for a few more minutes, neither of them seeming to tire at all. Hancock decided to finish, however, so she moved to a seat at the bar. When she turned, there he was, sitting right next to her and smiling. Now, she was really annoyed.

"Who are you??" She asked incredulously. He grinned at her, pushing her annoyance to new levels and she was ready to smack that smile off of his face, until he answered her.

"The name's Monkey D. Luffy; Luffy for short." He told her, twisting back in his seat to face the bar. "Ya know, I can't believe I found you in this club, of all of 'em in the city." He chuckled to himself, and Hancock found this interesting, albeit strange.

"What do you mean by that? I don't remember meeting you before." Which was true, she had never seen him in her life.

"Oh, you don't know me, but I have seen you." Luffy replied mysteriously. "I remember seeing you at the club last night, introducing that slobbering creep to the floor." Chuckling again at the memory, he ordered a drink before he continued. "He deserved what happened to him."

"Oh, I agree." She replied appreciatively. Hancock liked his candor, and couldn't help but be slightly attracted to his rugged, wild style; however, she needed to shut him down soon.

She hated wrestling for control of a situation from a man.

"Listen…" She leaned toward him, resting her arms on the bar's surface while Luffy took a sip of what appeared to be root beer. "You remember what I did to that asshole from the other night? Well, I can do it again, and you might experience it personally if you don't leave me be." With the warning hanging in the air between them, Luffy chuckled again; amused that she would threaten him so quickly.

"I seriously doubt it." He grinned in her direction again, however this time his face took on a much more feral quality to it, adding to the wild and untamed look he apparently strove to achieve. Taken aback by sudden change in attitude, Hancock felt a light shiver crawl down her spine. He chuckled again, keeping his grin in place.

"I mean, how would you be able to beat me, if you couldn't even defend yourself against those little weaklings from last night?" Eyes wide, Hancock jumped to her feet.

"Wh-What?! What do you know about that?!" She yelled, startling a couple of people around them. Luffy, however, simply made his way through the crowd and walked toward the exit. "Wait!! Wait, damnit!!" She yelled after him, and when he wouldn't stop, she ran after him. Reaching the exit before her, Luffy disappeared into the night. Hancock followed, but seemed to lose him as soon as she got to the doors. She couldn't believe what she heard him say. How could that person know about the men who attacked her the previous night…

_Unless… no, it can't be…_

Luffy landed on top of the roof of an abandoned house, chuckling to himself. He couldn't believe how _easy_ that was; it almost seemed too good to be true. Walking through an open door, he descended into the house and shook his head.

_I've got her. Hook, line and sinker, and she doesn't even know what's coming. _

He found himself in a large room, the old master bedroom. Luffy walked over and sat at the foot of the bed, chuckling louder and getting the attention of the slightly older man laying across the mattress. The shadows of the room were only penetrated by the orange-and-red glow of a lit cigarette, and the figure moved it from his mouth to speak.

"Luffy. Have you got her yet?" The younger man shook his head, but continued to smile.

"Don't worry, I just need a little longer and she'll be ready for our feast." He replied, receiving a laugh in response.

"I see!" The shadow flicked a few ashes off to the ground and sat up. "Good, good. I know how you like to play with your food before you pounce, so I'll let you have as much time as you need." Luffy nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you, Big Bro." He stood and walked back out of the room, heading for his own. He needed to rest, especially if he were to continue the hunt the next day.

_You're mine, Club Girl. _

---to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The very next morning Hancock awoke, dazed and unsure of herself. The night before had been a strange one, meeting that Luffy person; he had claimed to be the one who saved her from those other men, but was that true? Even if it was, didn't that mean that the corpses would belong to her attackers, not him? She had no sorrow in her heart for their deaths; however she didn't think it would be a good idea to associate herself with a murderer. So, finishing her normal morning rituals, she walked out into the brisk morning air.

She decided to walk to a restaurant near her building for breakfast, so away she went. The weather was only slightly overcast, not so much that the sky was gray and telling of a coming storm. Wrapping her denim jacket around her slim shoulders and blocking the view of her white tube-top, she walked quickly over to the Baratie Restaurant. She could feel the leers of lecherous men staring at her tight leather pants, but paid them no mind. Settling herself down at a table near a window, she ordered a bacon and cheese omelet when a waiter came to her and awaited her breakfast patiently.

So many things running through her mind; too many things to keep her focused on any one thought, so she simply tried to put them out of her mind as she waited. However, the image of that man kept interrupting her thoughts.

Monkey D. Luffy. She couldn't help but be attracted to his attitude and demeanor, not to mention his boyish good looks.

_But I don't know anything about him!_ Even in her own head, this sounded weak and foolish. It wasn't as if she were going to get into a relationship with this young man immediately.

_Maybe… If I see him at the club tonight, I can ask him the questions I wanted to last night. _With that, she felt content to let it finally slip out of her mind for the time being. She smiled to the waiter as he brought her omelet and suddenly realized she forgot to order a drink. As soon as the words began to escape her lips, she heard a voice behind her.

"Man that looks delish'! Mind if I join you?" Whipping her head so hard she should have gotten whiplash, she saw Luffy sitting behind her, taking a sip of some kind of dark soda.

"Wha….what the hell are _you_ doing here?" She kept her voice low, as not to disturb the other patrons by yelling, but she managed to show her exasperation anyway. He merely shrugged and chuckled.

"Jus' thought I'd have some breakfast. This joint has some of the best food!" His grin was contagious, and it took all of Hancock's will not to smile despite herself. Luffy's effect on her was obvious to her, but it wouldn't do to let him know. "Like I asked, can I join ya'?" Breathing a sigh, she waved him over.

"…if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalking me, Luffy." She told him, her arms crossed as he sat down in front of her. In the back of her mind, that sneaking suspicion lay, but she would allow him to make some excuse as to why she found him here a day after they met…

"You're right! I totally am." His grin turned into a laugh as Hancock almost fell out of her chair in surprise.

"Wh-What?"

"Just kiddin'!" He raised his hands as if in surrender when he saw that she was ready to vault over the table, probably to strangle him. "I just…saw you enter this place and followed. Sorry, but I couldn't help myself." There was a strange look in his eyes. "I felt like I owed you an explanation for what I said the other night. You know, at the club?" She nodded and Luffy continued.

"I hate guys like that. Like the ones that were attacking you. I…I couldn't keep my eyes off of you at the club that night and then when I heard a scream outside later, I feared the worst. Seeing them ready to…you know…it just welled this anger and rage up inside o' me that I couldn't even believe that was there. Next thing I knew…" He leaned forward, his voice not rising above a whisper. "Next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of a puddle of blood. I was scared, really, so I ran." He seemed to shiver visibly, as if he were imagining the scene as he spoke. "The tough act last night was just that; an act. I…I kinda just wanted to impress you, but I didn't want to admit anything in a place like that. I'm sorry if I caused you any unwanted stress 'cause of what I said." He sighed and sat back in his seat, shaking his head. Hancock hated to admit, but his words seemed genuine, as did his demeanor.

"Any way," Luffy continued, standing. "I think I've made you kinda uncomfortable, so I'm gonna go." With one last glance at her and a flash of a smile, the young man started to make his way to the exit of the restaurant.

"Wait!"

Stopping in his tracks, Luffy turned to face her. Seeing the evident shock on his face made Hancock laugh.

"Sorry, I just…" Walking over to him, she held a hand out. "Come on. I'll pay this time, if you promise to pay next time?"

"Are you…askin' me out?" Catching on, Luffy took her hand. "Because, you know, I might be busy…"

"Not playing games with you-"

"Okay! I get it. I'm free tonight, if you want." He sat down across from her as she took her own seat. "For the second date."

"Really? What, you consider this the first?" Hancock asked with an eyebrow raised. Luffy just grinned.

"You said it, not me." Earned him a scowl and gave him a chuckle.

"Let's just get through this one, shall we?" Shaking her head, she waved one of the waiters back over to her table. "We'll see where we stand after wards."

_This… is going to be interesting…_


End file.
